Journal intime page 53
by Lias
Summary: ***Nouveau Chapitre*** Imaginons que vous voliez le journal intime de Ginny Weasley, jeune sorcière adolescente, et que vous l'ouvriez page 53, ou 74, alors, vous tomberiez sur ces passages forts intéressants de la vie de la jeune fille...
1. Journal intime page 53

Coucou à tous.

Oui, je sais, le sujet est assez banal, mais j'avais très envie d'écrire là-dessus… Alors, pour mon plaisir personnel (et peut-être aussi un peu le vôtres, qui sait…) la version de Ginny sur son baiser avec Harry, raconté le soir même, à son journal intime.

Bonne lecture, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez…

Bisous.

Lias

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le 5 juin, 23h45

Cher Journal,

Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Bien sûr que tu ne devineras jamais, tu n'es qu'un cahier, quelques bouts de papiers reliés entre eux. (Et entre nous, je préfère ça !!!!)

Enfin, je disais donc, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui.

Bon, je vais tout te raconter depuis le début, alors, ce matin, on avait la final de quidditch contre les Serdaigles, autant dire que j'étais complètement stressée, en plus, notre victoire n'était pas gagnée d'avance, Harry ne pouvait pas jouer parce qu'il était en retenu avec Rogue.

Quel salaud ce Rogue quand même, mettre une retenue à Harry pile le jour de la finale. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès.

Enfin, il faut dire aussi que Harry a vraiment dépassé les bornes avec ce qu'il a fait à Malfoy. Je ne t'ai pas raconté, il lui a lancé un sort qui lui a fait des entailles sur tout le corps.

Si tu avais vu Harry après ça, il avait l'air de trop s'en vouloir. Le pauvre, je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas fait exprès. Et Hermione qui en plus n'arrêtait pas de le sermonner. Ca m'a gonflée…

Enfin, j'étais donc complètement stressé, parce que je jouais au poste d'attrapeur, et que si on voulait gagner, il fallait que j'attrape le vif d'or seulement lors qu'on aurait 150 points d'avance. En plus, je jouais en face de Cho Chang, l'ex de Harry (je ne peux pas me la voir cette fille, comment Harry a pu sortir avec un truc comme ça. MOI, JALOUSE ??? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fais dire ça !!!)

Enfin, je te passe les détails du match, mais on a tous trop bien joué. Même Ron s'est surpassé, pourtant, vu comme il était stressé, lui aussi, j'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à vomir quand on est entré sur le terrain.

Enfin, on a tellement bien joué, qu'on a gagné le match. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ce que je ressentais à ce moment là, j'étais comme sur un petit nuage, je n'y croyais pas, je crois même que j'ai pas encore réalisé… enfin. Quand Dumbledore nous a tendus la coupe, et que je l'ai tenue dans mes mains, je me sentais toute chose.

Ensuite, on est retourné dans les vestiaires, tu vois, je me sentais euphorique, et là, Dean s'est approché de moi, et il me dit un truc genre « Tu as été merveilleuse. Je t'aime » Et là, douche froide.

Je ne veux pas être méchante, mais franchement, j'ai trouvé ça ridicule. « Je t'aime », non mais sérieusement, alors que je venais de le larguer quelques semaines plus tôt, le mec, il croyait vraiment que, parce qu'on avait gagné un match de Quidditch, j'allais me remettre avec lui.

Et en plus me dire « Je t'aime », comme ça !!! Franchement, ce n'était vraiment pas dans le contexte. D'ailleurs, j'étais à 2 doigts de lui répondre « pas moi ». Mais bon, ça aurait été trop méchant. Tu me connais, je ne sais pas être méchante. J'ai dû lui sortir un truc genre « tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas entre nous… nianiania… restons bons amis », enfin le truc cliché.

Mais bon, ça m'a vraiment saoulée en fait qu'il me dise ça, d'abord, parce que, bah, je l'ai jamais aimé. Je suis désolée, mais c'est vrai, tu le sais bien !!! Et puis ensuite, parce qu'il a réussi à me couper toute ma joie d'avoir gagné le match.

Bon, heureusement, après, quand j'ai rejoins tout le monde dans la salle commune, j'ai de nouveau senti l'excitation me griser, je suis allée me chercher une bière au beurre, et je souriais à tout le monde.

Il y avait plein d'élèves autour de moi qui me demandaient de leur reraconter le match, comment j'avais fait, ce que j'avais pensé… J'avoue qu'au début c'était sympa, et puis à la 10ème même question « mais qu'est ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as senti le vif d'or dans ta main ? » je commençais à en avoir marre.

C'est là que j'ai entendu le portrait de la grosse dame pivoter, et que j'ai vu Harry entrer. Je l'ai trouvé trop mignon, avec son air terrifié, c'est vrai, quand il est entré dans la pièce, il avait l'air d'avoir trop peur. Personne n'avait dû lui dire ce qui c'était passé pour le match.

J'ai donc couru vers lui, toute joyeuse. Je voulais lui dire que j'avais réussi, tout comme il me l'avait dit, je voulais lui sauter dans les bras, pour le remercier. Et là, tu ne me croiras jamais… Je l'ai senti se pencher vers moi, et il m'a embrassée. MOI, HARRY POTTER M'A EMBRASSEE !!!!!

J'ai envie de le crier sur tous les toits tellement je suis heureuse.

Depuis le temps que je rêve de ça quand je suis dans mon lit. Pff, dire que je dois attendre ça depuis mes 10 ans, si ça se trouve, j'en rêvais déjà avant. Je suis trop heureuse. Quand il m'a embrassée, tu vois, je n'y croyais pas. Au début, j'ai cru que mon imagination me jouait des tours, et puis après, je me suis laissée aller dans ses bras, et franchement, c'était le plus beau baiser que j'ai jamais reçu. Pourtant, je suis sortie avec d'autres garçons avant, mais là, c'était wahou. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse !!! (Ça, je l'ai déjà dit, je crois.)

Et puis, quand il m'embrassée, mon estomac faisait des bonds, je me sentais trop bien, comme si j'étais enfin moi même, comme si j'avais enfin ce qui me manquais pour être complète, comme si j'étais protégée, et que plus rien ne pouvais m'arriver, enfin, c'étais le plus beau baiser qu'on puisse imaginer, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis… oui, je sais, ça fait 10 fois que je le dis, mais c'est trop vrai.

Après, on est allé se balader tout les deux dans le parc, je viens tout juste de rentrer. Je crois que j'ai passé les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Enfin, rien d'extraordinaire, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte ? JE SORS AVEC HARRY c'est trop cool, trop bien, trop génial, j'ai envie de rigoler toute seule, de sauter sur mon lit, de le dire à tout le monde, je suis vraiment trop heureuse (pour la 20ème fois)

Enfin, j'en ai encore écrit un roman, mais bon, tu te rends compte depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça, et c'est enfin arrivé… pour tout te dire, je ne m'y attendais plus. Et c'est fou tout ce que ça m'a fait de l'embrasser, c'était… irréel !!!

Enfin, pour tout te dire, ce baiser m'a fait réaliser que Harry est vraiment l'homme de ma vie (tu ne lui répéteras pas, hein), et franchement, je ne me vois pas vivre avec un autre mec. Sois en sûr, maintenant que je l'ai, je le garde !!!!!

Bon, sur ce, je vais te laisser, même si je ne crois pas que je vais réussir à dormir !!! Je suis bien trop excitée pour ça. Enfin, c'est pas grave, je repasserai les moments de la journée dans ma tête, et je sourirai comme une conne dans mon lit…

Je crois que je viens de vivre la plus belle journée de toute ma vie…

Bisous.

Ginny

¤¤¤ FIN ¤¤¤.


	2. Journal intime page 74

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

Comme je suis une petite curieuse, j'ai eu envie de retourner jeter un cour d'œil dans le journal de Ginny.

Je l'ai ouvert à une nouvelle page, la page 74. J'ai remarqué qu'à cette page là, l'écriture de Ginny était plus précipitée que d'habitude, et que par endroit, on pouvait voir des petites auréoles d'eau qui recouvraient l'écriture.

Ma curiosité l'ayant emportée, je me suis donc mise à lire cette page particulière, et voilà ce que j'y ai trouvé :…

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

**Lias.**

**

* * *

**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

**Journal intime page 74**

Le 15 février 15h30

Cher Journal,

Je ne sais pas trop comment te raconter ça…

C'est vrai que je savais que ça finirait par arriver, mais bon, j'avais espéré que peut-être, ça n'arriverait pas. Je sais que c'est bête, mais, même si je le savais, j'avais toujours une petite voix au fond de moi qui me disait que peut-être,… avec un peu de chance,… il allait oublier, ou, je sais pas, enfin, c'était bête.

Le mieux, c'est que je te raconte tout…

Alors voilà. Comme tu le sais, aujourd'hui avait lieu l'enterrement de Dumbledore. C'était affreux, il y avait plein de monde, tu ne t'imagines même pas. J'étais assise entre Harry et Hermione, et j'avais beau faire, je sentais les larmes ruisseler sur mes joues, et,… enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te raconter aujourd'hui, je me suis assez lamentée auprès de toi sur la mort de Dumbledore.

En fait, à la fin de l'enterrement, tout le monde commençaient à partir, et Hermione pleurait sur l'épaule de Ron, et à ce moment là, Harry s'est tourné vers moi.

Tu vois, dans ses yeux, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il avait décidé de me quitter maintenant, il avait l'air tellement triste… c'était affreux. Et il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec moi. Tu vois, j'ai eu l'impression que je tombais dans un lac glacé… et pourtant je m'y attendais, je veux dire, je sais que c'est son truc de sauver le monde et tout ça… Quoi, tu me trouves un peu amère, c'est ça ? j'ai tout les droits d'être amère, je me suis faite larguer !!!

Enfin, j'ai d'ailleurs dû lui demander si c'était pour ses obscures et stupides nobles raisons,(à partir de maintenant,je détesterait tout ce qui me semble noble, bon, ou brave, c'est décidé !!!) et il m'a répondu que oui, que s'il me quittait, c'était pour me protéger de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Et ben tu sais quoi, ça m'a mise hors de moi, je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que même si on est sorti ensemble pendant tout ce temps, (1 mois, 9 jours et 14h environ) il continue à me traiter comme une petite fille qu'on doit protéger !!!

Je veux dire, j'en ai rien à foutre moi que Tu-Sais-Qui veuille me tuer, de toute façon, vu ma famille, il veut me tuer.

Et puis il ne me fait pas peur, moi, Je le déteste de toute façon. Déjà que je l'aimais pas trop avant, parce que c'est un salaud, mais en plus, maintenant, il pousse mon petit ami à rompre avec moi… Je le ressens comme une attaque personnel !!!! Je sais, je m'enflamme un peu, ça pourrait être pire, mais bon, quoi que, en ce moment, je n'en suis pas sûre !!!

D'ailleurs, j'étais tellement énervée que j'ai dû dire à Harry que je m'en fichais que Tu-Sais-Qui veuille ma peau à cause de lui, mais là, tu vois, il m'a dit que lui il ne s'en fichait pas, et, il a dû dire un truc du genre « tu crois que je ressentirais quoi, si c'était ton enterrement et pas celui de Dumbledore », et en disant cela, j'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, et ça m'a fait tout drôle au creux de l'estomac, comme si j'avais avalé une pierre, et, tu ne t'imagines même pas, rien que de t'en parler ça me donne envie de pleurer, quand il m'a dit ça, J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais éclater en sanglots, tu vois.

Alors j'ai crispé mes mâchoires, le plus fort possible, histoire de retenir les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, et j'ai tourné la tête pour ne plus le regarder, sinon, c'est sûr, j'allais m'effondrait.

Et tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait, je lui ai dit que je n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui et que enfin, tu vois quoi. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je lui ai dit ça, là, comme ça, à ce moment précis, enfin, toi, tu est bien placé pour le savoir, je te bassine avec Harry Potter depuis ma 1ère année (quand j'y pense, qu'est ce que je pouvais être bête à l'époque), mais lui dire qu'il est le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé, en plein milieu de notre rupture, il faut quand même être bête, tu ne trouve pas.

Mais, bon, j'ai bien fait de lui dire ça, parce que lui, il m'a dit des trucs trop beaux, genre que ces derniers mois qu'il avait passé avec moi étaient les plus beaux de sa vie, et qu'il aurait bien aimé se rendre compte plus tôt à quel point il me trouvait bien…. C'était trop bien, mais en même temps, c'était affreux.

Je veux dire, en temps normal, j'aurais adoré qu'il me dise ça, mais là, qu'il me le dise alors qu'il viens de me larguer, c'est pire que tout.

Tu vois, au moins s'il avait été méchant, j'aurais pu bouillonner de rage, et me dire que c'était simplement le plus gros salaud que la terre n'ai jamais porté, mais là non. Enfin, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pus me dire ça de Harry, mais quand même…

Enfin, après qu'il m'ait dit tous ça, je ne pouvais pas décemment lui mettre une baffe en criant « Crève Ordure, Crève » (ou quelque chose dans le style), alors je lui ai dit qu'il avait raison de vouloir combattre Tu-sais-qui, et que c'est ce que j'attendais de lui. Ce qui est vrai d'un coté, puisque je ne supporterais pas qu'il soit lâche.

Ceci dit, si je n'avais pas eu peur de passer pour une pauvre folle hystérique, je ne serais jetée à genoux, je me serais accrochée à ses jambes, et j'aurais crié sur un ton dramatique un truc genre « Pitié Harry, Ne me quitte pas,tu n'en a pas le droit, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre!!! »… Si seulement j'était une pauvre folle hystérique !!!

En même temps c'est de ma faute, quel idée j'ai eu de tomber amoureuse d'un héros ???

Enfin, Bref, après ça, il est parti, et moi je suis allée m'enfermer dans mon dortoir, et j'ai passé le reste de la journée à pleurer. Maintenant je suis dans le Poudlard express qui me ramène chez moi, et je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à faire comme si de rien était devant toute ma famille.

En plus, avec le mariage qui se prépare, je ne sais pas si j'aurais 5 minutes de tranquillité. Mais quand j'y pense, c'est vraiment cruelle, qu'on soit obligé de se séparer alors que je suis encore plus sure que jamais que Harry est l'homme de ma vie. Et je sais qu'il m'aime… c'est trop injuste. RRRRR JE HAIS VOLDEMORT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pff, enfin, si Harry crois qu'il peut se défiler comme ça, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Franchement, s'il crois ça, c'est qu'il me connais bien mal, je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne puisse jamais m'oublier, je vais devenir une femme fatale, et quand il me verra, il ne pourra plus s'empêcher de penser à moi à longueur de journée… Et il en deviendra malade, et il finira sa vie à Ste Mangouste en répétant continuellement « Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi j'ai fait ça »

Alors que moi pendant ce temps, je serait convoitée par tous les hommes de la terre… Ce qui en faite ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup. C'est pas si marrant de se venger d'un mec comme lui. Et merde, si seulement je pouvais m'arrêter de l'aimer sur commande….. .

Je crois que si ça continue, c'est moi qui vais finir à Ste Mangouste…

Je t'avoue que je te dirais bien que je suis la fille la plus malheureuse du monde, et que c'est vraiment affreux, et que je ne serais plus jamais heureuse, tout ça, mais en même temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne le pense pas. Enfin, si, mais j'ai beau faire, je ne peut pas me faire à l'idée qu'Harry et moi, c'est fini.

Je veux dire, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais au fond de moi, je sais qu'Harry est l'homme de ma vie, je sais qu'il est fait pour moi, je sais qu'on se remettra ensemble ; et ne me dis pas d'arrêter de rêver. On ne peut pas se quitter définitivement comme ça, sans cris, sans colère, sans haine. Je sais qu'il continu à m'aimer, et je sais qu'il continuera, je sais que lorsqu'il aura vaincu Tu-sais-qui, il reviendra vers moi, et qu'on recommencera notre histoire là ou on vient de la laisser.

Et de toute façon, il faut que je continue à y croire, sinon ma vie n'aura plus de sens.

Enfin, voilà quoi. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dois faire. Je crois que j'entant quelqu'un qui se rapproche, peut être Luna, alors je vais te laisser, et de toute façon, je te tiens au courrant.

Bisous

Ginny.

**¤¤¤ FIN ¤¤¤

* * *

**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé…**

**

* * *

**


End file.
